


No Matter What

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Based off of this tumblr prompt from an anon: Rey and Poe are happily married. Rey expressed her concerns over having biological children as she is the child of Leia and granddaughter of Anakin - she is hesitant b/c of her family's past. Poe understands but they adopt? Or Rey does get pregnant unintentionally and how do they deal? Poe as a supportive husband, maybe visit from Leia (even as force ghost) to help Rey and give her advice?





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Originally this was supposed to go up Monday but I was only about halfway done with it and decided to keep going, by Tuesday I was still not done but almost there, and yesterday we had this crazy snow storm here that caused a foot of snow and almost knocked the power out multiple times so I didn’t really wanna mess with my computer with all the power surges. So, here we are finally! 
> 
> Some other notes I wanted to say were that I’m going on vacation starting this Saturday so there won’t be a new fic next week as I’ll be in Disney! The following week though, probably later on in the week once I get back in my routine, I’ll have something for you guys again. My last note is that this is an M rated fic because this is the first time I’ve written any kind of smut (one scene really) in probably a year, so I’m a bit rusty with it, when it comes up in other fics though I’ll be better, it just takes some practice to get back into it again! I hope you guys like this fic! 
> 
> P.S. I don’t know the logistics of space procreation, do they have condoms? do they take birth control pills? I don’t really know so I went with whatever to make everything fit kind of.

    The warm and sticky heat that constantly loomed over Yavin 4 in the summer months was something that Rey had to get used to. She’d spent her whole life in a hot climate on Jakku, but it was so different from the constant feeling of a dense wet blanket hanging in the air and baking in the heat, weighing everything and everyone down. After spending two years on the planet, she’d become somewhat accustomed to it, though on days like today when she wanted nothing more than to finish fixing up the Falcon but could barely stand the intense humidity and heat became more than frustrating. 

 

    “You know, it’s a lot cooler inside than it is out here,” A voice with a teasing tone called up to her. 

 

    Rey glared down to see no one other than Poe,  _ her husband _ as she was still adjusting to thinking despite it having been almost three years of marriage. 

 

    “I just have to finish the motivator,” Rey protested, the Falcon had been downed for three days now and it was driving Rey mad that she didn’t have it back up in the air yet. 

 

    “The motivator can wait until later on when we’re past the hottest part of the day, last time I left you out here alone in this heat you nearly passed out on me,” Poe said. 

 

    Poe was always so worried around her, he’d been that way since they met, and as he told her many times it wasn’t because he believed her to be fragile - quite the opposite actually. He knew she could take care of herself when it came to fights and out flying anyone in the sky, but when it came to actually taking care of herself, like knowing her limits or remembering to eat and drink, she wasn’t the greatest at that. She was still trying to get used to having all of those things around, on top of having someone who loved her and wanted her to take care of herself so they could stay by each other's side. 

 

    “Fine,” Rey said, letting go of the mechanical parts and climbing out of the floor compartment, realizing it was already a few degrees cooler just getting out of that pit. 

 

    Without hesitation, Poe wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her neck. Rey couldn’t help but laugh a few times and lean into his embrace. 

 

    “Poe, I’m covered in grease right now,” Rey said, her hands resting on his. 

 

    Poe took her hands and continued to hold her close, his head resting on her shoulder and laughing slightly. “You think that bothers me?” 

 

    Rey let go of his hands and turned around in his embrace, stealing a quick kiss from his lips. “I know it doesn’t, but it bothers me.” 

 

    “Well, let’s fix that and get you inside with a nice cool shower,” Poe said with a proud smirk. 

 

    “A nice cool shower,  _ alone _ ,” Rey said. 

 

    “You’re not any fun,” Poe said with a slight laugh.

 

    “And you are procrastinating,” Rey said, untangling herself from Poe though she still wore a grin, “I know you didn’t finish working on Beebee-Ate’s torch upgrade.” 

 

    “I’ll finish it,” Poe promised. 

 

    “Or you’ll wait until I help you with it,” Rey said. 

 

    “I mean, if you’d  _ like _ to help me with it, I’d appreciate it,” Poe said. 

 

    “Mhmm,” Rey said, “I’ll help you after I shower, alright?” 

 

    “Thank you,” Poe said, stealing another quick kiss from her lips, “I love you.” 

 

    When they first met, Rey had such trouble saying those few simple words. They weren’t much, but the meaning behind them almost overwhelmed her every single time for years. But thanks to Poe, she’d grown accustomed to them, welcomed the sounds of them from his lips and the way it made her heart sing every single time when he told her that. 

 

    “I love you too,” She replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    There were few times when Rey could sneak up on Poe, he always seemed to know where she was and when she was coming towards him, especially in the years since they’d started living together. However, whenever he was focusing on something intensely, such as the upgrade he’d been working on for BB-8 for almost a week now and still hadn’t figured out, he was an easy target for her. She quietly tiptoed up behind him, taking each step slowly and cautiously with a grin plastered on her face until she grabbed him from behind, causing him to jump before they both burst into laughter. 

 

    “I think we’re both lucky I wasn’t holding the torch when you did that,” Poe said. 

 

    He leaned over and pressing a kiss to her cheek before she pulled away and took a seat beside him at the table. She grabbed Poe’s jacket off of the back of the chair and pulled it around her, trying to adjust to the cold of inside the house after the shower. His hands were covered in grease and faint red burns, but he seemed to have the upgrade more than halfway finished. 

 

    “How long have you been working on this?” Rey asked. 

 

    “On and off since this morning,” Poe said, putting the upgrade down and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I just can’t get it low enough to match Beebee-Ate’s output, if I put it in him like this it’d fry his circuits.” 

 

    “Let me see,” Rey said, leaning over across him and trying to look over the wires. 

 

    Without a word, Poe reached up and smeared a blotch of grease across her nose, causing her to pull back in surprise before noticing his proud smirk. 

 

    “You missed a spot,” Poe said. 

 

    “You’re terrible,” Rey laughed. 

 

    Forgetting the upgrade, Rey leaned in and kissed him, keeping things light and sweet. Poe held her close by tangling his fingers in her hair. Rey knew this kind of kiss better than anything else, and usually, Poe didn’t kiss her like this unless it was right before bed or early in the morning. Then again, when they were on the Resistance base, it was whenever they could be near one another once they were together. 

 

    “Poe, it’s the middle of the day,” Rey mumbled against his lips, pulling away just slightly. 

 

    “I know,” Poe said, “but we are home alone for once.” 

 

    It was for the first time that Rey noticed the lack of droids around them - no BB-8, no C-3PO, and no R2-D2. 

 

    “Where are they?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Right now they’re all over at my dad’s, he needed some help out in the fields,” Poe explained, “which means we have at least another two hours of no interruptions.” 

 

    “So that’s why you’ve been procrastinating,” Rey said. 

 

    “Well, -” 

 

    Rey didn’t let Poe say a word, kissing him before he had the chance. Poe rearranged them without hesitating, pulling Rey into his lap while his hands slipped under the bottom of her shirt. They were hands she’d grown familiar to over the years, every callous running over her soft skin sent a shiver up her spine. His hands kept wandering while they kissed, eventually finding their way halfway up her back before tracing her spine back down to the top of her pants. Rey wasted no time in starting to tug at the collar of Poe’s shirt, parting as far away from him as she could while still kissing him and lifting the shirt up slowly. Poe laughed against her lips, pulling back and ending their kiss to Rey could continue on her mission. In a matter of seconds, Rey had his shirt off and her lips found his again. 

 

    “We’re a bit uneven,” Poe mumbled against her lips. 

 

    “Bed first, shirt later,” Rey simply replied. 

 

    “As you wish,” Poe said. 

 

    Poe broke the kiss again, this time to grab a good hold of her to carry her bridal-style to their room. Rey kept her arms wrapped around his neck, holding herself close to him. 

 

    “I’m glad our room is downstairs,” Poe said as he reached the threshold to their room, carefully maneuvering Rey into the room and setting her gently down on the bed. 

 

    “Me too,” Rey said.

 

    When Poe turned to close the door to their room, Rey got her shirt off up and over her head for a second. Turning to face her again, Poe was slightly shocked before he was taking in the sight of her with a gaze that was filled with warmth. Rey remembered their first time when Poe even glancing at her so naked and vulnerable made her uncomfortable, she wasn’t used to someone studying her like that and calling her beautiful - she wasn’t used to any intimacy at all back then. But Poe showed her love, even when she felt she didn’t deserve such pure love of any kind, and eventually being with Poe like this became the most natural thing in the galaxy for her. 

 

    “How did I ever get lucky enough to end up with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Well, being a pilot certainly helped,” Rey teased. 

 

    “So the truth comes out, you do have a thing for pilots,” Poe said with a smirk, leaning down and kissing her nose. 

 

    “Only one pilot,” Rey clarified, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

    “Oh, do I know them?” Poe asked with a laugh. 

 

    “You might, his name is Poe, he’s the best damn pilot in the galaxy,” Rey said. 

 

    “Sounds like one hell of a guy,” Poe said. 

 

    “He is,” Rey said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “and I’m lucky to have him all to myself.” 

 

    Wasting no more time with small talk, Poe closed the gap between them, grabbing Rey by the waist and moving her up the bed enough for him to climb on top of her. Rey didn’t have to wait long for Poe to start kissing down her neck and chest, taking the time to pay attention to each of her breasts before continuing down an kissing every inch of her that he could reach. When he finished that task, he went straight to trying to maneuver her out of her pants, Rey more than happy to oblige and get those out of the way. Poe used to be so cautious when they first started this relationship, he used to take his time and ask about every little thing before he proceeded, and she knew he just wanted her to be comfortable, but eventually, she had to tell him to just go for things. By the time they finally wed he was just as comfortable with her body as she was with his, knowing what the other liked and didn’t, leaving time to dwell on more important things in bed rather than being so cautious. 

 

    “Were you planning all of this?” Rey asked, trying to keep her focus elsewhere while his kisses returned to her, kissing the inside of her thighs with that slight stubble of his scratching the sensitive skin.  

 

    “Not exactly,” Poe mumbled into her skin, “my dad just called this morning and Threepio was a bit chatty, figured he could keep my dad company, the others tagged along.” 

 

    “I’m surprised your dad hasn’t sent Threepio back,” Rey laughed. 

 

    “You and me both,” He said, switching over to her other side and continuing his mission. 

 

    Rey reached out towards him, grabbing a hold of his dark curls and slightly tugging to pull his gaze up to hers. He moved away from her thighs and crawled back up the bed to meet her face to face, their kiss more impatient this time around. His tongue explored her mouth briefly before he became distracted by where Rey had moved her hands. She was working on pulling his pants down slowly, taking his boxers along with them and taking control of their kiss as well as she did so. Rey was guilty of being impatient when it came to sex, she wanted everything when she wanted it, her boldness almost always surprising Poe when she was like this. 

 

    Poe kicked his pants and boxers aside as soon as they were around his knees, reaching out to do the same with Rey’s underwear and tossing those aside as well. He started to move back down towards her thighs when she stopped him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

 

    “Not today, I want you right now,” Rey said, her voice low and husky. 

 

    “Kriff, you keep talking like that this isn’t gonna take long,” Poe said. 

 

    “How about we leave this to me then,” Rey said. 

 

    Before Poe could even answer, she untangled herself from him and used all of her strength, with a slight bit of help from the Force as well, to get Poe on his back beneath her, sitting atop him with a proud grin. He looked up at her and she could just melt under his loving gaze. 

 

    “How did I ever get lucky enough to end up with the most wonderful man in the galaxy?” Rey asked softly. 

 

    “Well, being a Jedi helped,” Poe replied. 

 

    The two of them broke into laughter again before Rey took ahold of his hands and placed one firmly on one of her hips, while the other she led to straight in-between her thighs. Poe didn’t need any further guidance from there, knowing exactly what to do to start getting her moaning. His hands knew her all too well, knowing where to explore and what to do when the faintest tremor washed over her. 

 

    “Poe,” Rey breathed out, her voice hitching toward the end with a sharp intake of breath. 

 

    His fingers explored her deeper, Rey melting into him and finding it hard to keep herself upright, he was always too damned good with his hands. Rey started to slowly move her hips to meet his hand, chasing down the release that was just on the horizon and already had her seeing stars. Right when she was on the brink, Poe pulled his hand away from her, leaving her panting and mewling. 

 

    “That’s not nice,” Rey managed to pull herself together enough to say. 

 

   “If you kept making those noises, I’d be done before we even started,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey noticed then that he looked particularly uncomfortable, she could feel his length pressed firmly up against her ass and probably just as sensitive as her clit was right now. 

 

    “Let’s fix that,” Rey said, 

 

    She quickly rearranged herself, using what strength she had left after being brought to nearly the edge, and slowly sank down around him, taking her time and moaning and every hitch. Poe’s hands gripped her waist tightly, helping ease her down and letting out a few low groans himself, his head tilting back into the pillows behind him despite wanting to keep his eyes on her. Rey threw her head back in pleasure when she’d finally taken him completely, letting out the loudest moan yet so far. 

 

    “Kriff, Rey,” Poe mumbled. 

 

    Rey beamed down at him proudly, taking a moment to adjust before slowly starting to move her hips. Despite his state Poe started to move in sync with her, causing Rey to take in a sharp breath whenever he hit the perfect spot. Even after years together, Poe still liked to take his time when it came to the actual act, he liked to keep the pace set slow, letting things slowly build up with each and every thrust, and even when Rey was on top he still managed to set this pace every single time. Rey loved every second of it, though there were times when she wanted things fast and heavy, making love to Poe was the one thing in life she almost always wanted to savor. He knew her better than she knew herself, knowing what she wanted from him in bed before she could even move to ask for it, she couldn’t help but wonder if sometimes their bond through the Force let him know these things in intense moments like this. 

 

    When the moans slowly died down and a rhythm fell between them, Poe took it as a sign to speed things up, thrusting a bit quicker and smirking when he got her to moan again. Rey’s breathing quickened as a thin sheen of sweat started to cling to her skin. 

 

    “Poe, please, I need it,” Rey said between breaths, her mind so cloudy she could barely focus on what it was she wanted, “please.” 

 

    Poe said nothing, listening to her request and taking things a bit faster again, Rey letting her cries out at the top of her lungs. She was more than glad that there were no nosey droids home, or for that matter, that there wasn’t a base full of people listening through paper thin walls. In a few more short thrusts, Rey found her release, every muscle in her body letting go while she let out her final moans. She kept the pace going until moments later when Poe followed her, making Rey see stars all over again at the feeling of him inside of her completely. 

 

    After a few moments to catch her breath, Rey slowly rose off of him and laid by his side, pulling blankets up around their lower halves before resting her head on his chest, pressing a series of kisses to every inch of him she could reach. One of his arms snaked around her waist, holding her flush against his side and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

    “I love you, Rey,” Poe said.

 

    “I love you too, Poe,” Rey replied without a moment of hesitation. 

 

    She didn’t need to look up at him to know he was smiling, she could sense his happiness and complete satisfaction. It was funny for her to think anymore that there used to be a time when she was so hesitant to say those words back to him, now she couldn’t picture a day going by without letting him know how much she loved him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey’s eyes fluttered open a few hours later, the sun streaming in through the windows with it’s dimming orange light, telling her the sun was beginning to set. Poe wasn’t beside her, though the bed was still warm from where he had been and the faint smell of something delicious was beginning to fill their home. She stretched and yawned, a content smile still on her face, especially when she noticed the fresh flowers on her bedside table. Grabbing the blankets and pulling them up to her chest, Rey slowly sat up in bed, moving her legs over the side and scanning the bedroom floor for her clothes. Spotting her shirt half underneath the nearby dresser, Rey got up and grabbed it, the shirt bringing a long-forgotten condom wrapper with it. 

 

    “How in the world did you end up there?” Rey mumbled to herself, grabbing the wrapper and tossing it in the nearby bin. 

 

    Putting the blanket back on the bed and pulling her shirt on over her head, the thought finally occurred to Rey about her little afternoon encounter with her husband. They hadn’t used protection of any kind. Doctors had her on a pill for a while when she first moved to Yavin IV with Poe, but she’d always found them hard to keep track of and forgot them more often than not, and last year she’d gotten an injection, though that had worn off months ago and she hadn’t seen the doctor since. Between how her body functioned before she found a stable life with the Resistance and Poe and the multiple medications, she never got a period in the first place, though doctors informed her she was still very able to have children. 

 

    “Kriff,” Rey hissed. 

 

    She’d been so careful with Poe over the last few months, knowing she needed to go to the doctor again. Now she wasn’t sure what would happen, and that left her feeling terrified. Poe wanted a family more than anything else in the galaxy, it was all he talked about since they got married, but things were far more complicated for her. She had the Skywalker line in her blood, and between her brother Ben and grandfather Anakin, Rey didn’t want to bring another Skywalker into this galaxy. Poe was alright with adoption, though she sensed his sadness from time to time that he tried to hide whenever he saw couples with children of their own. She felt guilty and selfish for denying Poe the one thing he wanted so desperately, but she was so afraid of what would happen, especially now with it being a very real possibility. 

 

    Rey quickly pulled her pants on, feeling her eyes begin to water despite trying to fight through it. She was going to try to go into town, if she could make it that far, but by the time she reached the kitchen she was already in tears. 

 

    “Rey?” Poe questioned, “Rey!” 

 

    Poe was at her side in an instant, his face filled with worry as he pulled her into his embrace, holding her while she cried. When her sobs began to subside, he finally questioned her. 

 

    “Rey, what’s wrong?” Poe asked softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

    “Nothing,” Rey said. 

 

    “Rey, you were sobbing,” Poe said. 

 

    “It’s nothing,” Rey tried to persist. 

 

    “Sweetheart, please,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey looked up, hearing the worry in his voice and nearly breaking down into tears again when she saw the concern in his dark brown eyes. He loved her so much, he’d be such a wonderful father, why did he have to fall in love with someone so damaged like her? 

 

    “I-I haven’t been to the doctor and we...had sex,” Rey said, hoping her vague explanation would help things click in his mind. 

 

    He looked briefly confused before the realization washed over him, softening his features. “Oh.” 

 

    “I should go-” 

 

    “Rey, the doctors are closed up by now,” Poe said, his voice remaining calm, “I’ll go with you tomorrow.” 

 

    “...But-” 

 

    “I know already what you want, and if anything has happened, the doctor will be able to help,” Poe explained, “if you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

 

    Nothing else needed to be said between them as Poe kissed her cheek. He held her until she moved away, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and watching Poe silently finish up their dinner. Poe was always so focused on making her happy, he rarely thought about himself. 

 

    For the first time since she discovered her parentage, Rey found herself thinking about a family, her hands resting gently on her stomach now. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey had made her choice the night before the doctors visit, despite her reservations and worries that swarmed her thoughts, she'd made a choice she believed was right for her. She wanted the baby. 

 

    She'd thought up hundreds of different scenarios, all the ways this could go no matter what their child became, and in every one of them she still loved them all the same. No matter what happened from here on out, she wasn't as afraid as she had been so many years ago, she wanted this. Most of all, she wanted this life with Poe, and to bring a child into the world with him at her side made her only feel stronger knowing she wouldn't be alone - that their child wouldn't be alone like she had been for so long. 

 

    The choice had surprised Poe, but he was overcome with joy all the same, which was only amplified when the doctor had confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. They'd started her on vitamins and overloaded her with information that Rey couldn't remember to save her life, but Poe listened and asked questions for the both of them. He took care of her the moment they started dating, but now he couldn't help but watch over her every step. She'd finally reached three months and with the faintest sign of pregnancy finally beginning to show, Poe refused to leave her side, even more so at night. 

 

    They were on the sofa tonight, Poe showing Rey some old holo movie that he loved when he was a kid that of course focused on pilots. She laid down on his lap and his hand resting protectively over the small bump that was now there. BB-8 seemed more than enthralled with the holo himself while R2 and C-3PO sat in sleep mode charging in the corner. 

 

    “So is he going to rescue the girl and save the day?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yeah, pretty much, though she’s going to give them one hell of a fight herself,” Poe explained, his thumb rubbing small circles over her bump. 

 

    “Good,” Rey said. 

 

    “My mom made sure I watched all the holos where the women were badasses too,” Poe said. 

 

    “I think her and I would have gotten along,” Rey said with a slight smile. 

 

    “I think so too,” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Did you want to start flying because of these holos?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Kind of, I mean I saw my mom flying all the time when I was little, she used to take me up in her A-Wing all the time and tell me stories about the Rebellion. These movies probably helped a little bit too, at least by making everything seem a little more exciting,” Poe said. 

 

    “Do you think our kid will like these holos?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I hope so,” Poe said, “when they’re old enough to watch them we’ll see what they like.” 

 

    Rey moved one of her hands down to meet Poe’s at her stomach, weaving her fingers together with his. It was still strange to her to think that she was carrying a growing life and that right now the little bump was all there was to them. Soon she’d have a baby in her arms, one that was perfectly part her and part Poe, and no matter what happened, she would love them all the same. Despite all of Poe’s comfort and love, Rey couldn’t help but let her mind wander sometimes to less than perfect thoughts. 

 

    “Would you still love them even if they didn’t want to fly?” Rey asked, her voice quiet and unsure. 

 

    “Rey, I’d love them no matter what, just like I love you no matter what,” Poe said, his eyes no longer on the holo and on her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

    “...Even if they had the Force and went to the dark side?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Even then,” Poe said, “I’d love them no matter what.” 

 

    Rey nodded slowly, thinking of his words before pulling his hand up to her and pressing a kiss to it. 

 

    “I love you,” Rey said. 

 

    “I love you too,” Poe said. 

 

    BB-8 made a chirp to cut into the conversation, causing them both to laugh. “We love you too, Beebee-Ate.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It was going to be a girl, a tiny little girl. Rey had hoped for a girl, she wasn’t too sure of what she would do with a boy, though she would have been happy all the same. But a girl she could somewhat understand, and hopefully, give a better childhood to than the one she had to live. They’d picked out a name as soon as they heard it was going to be a girl before they even left the doctors office, Rey had decided on Shara. Poe had nearly cried when she said that, and he hugged her so tightly that Rey knew she’d made the right choice. 

 

    Poe had been working on the baby’s room for months now, keeping it hidden from Rey, and when they found out it was going to be a girl a few weeks ago when Rey finally hit six months, she’d barely seen him with all the work he was doing in that room. Today he’d finally said it was done, and he covered Rey’s eyes while he led her to the room. 

 

    “Poe, I know you're excited about all of this, but it’s a room,” Rey said. 

 

    “I know, and they probably won’t remember their baby room at all  when they grow up, I know I don’t, but I just wanted to do something special,” Poe said, “Here we are.” 

 

    He slowly moved his hands from her eyes and Rey looked around, slowly taking everything in. The walls were a pale pink, nothing overly bright, and filled to the brim with toys and plushies of all shapes and sizes of varying creatures from around the galaxy. There was a chair in the corner of the room for someone to sit and hold her, a changing table, and her beautiful little crib all assembled with a mobile hanging from the ceiling of Yavin and all its moons, including Yavin 4, even having a pilots helmet on the shelf above her bed. Everything was perfect, Rey’s eyes watering while she sniffled. 

 

    “Poe this is...this is perfect,” Rey said with a sob, trying to pull herself together again, but finding it hard, “you did all of this yourself?” 

 

    “Everyone helped,” Poe said, BB-8 rolling into the room past them with the sounds of R2 and C-3PO shortly behind. 

 

    “Beebee-Ate and Artoo helped Master Poe put together everything in the room, I had droids searching high and low for nearly every creature toy they could deem appropriate for children,” Threepio said, shuffling up behind them. 

 

    “The helmet was my mom’s, I was going to give it to our baby regardless but when you told me you wanted to name them Shara, I figured it’d be perfect,” Poe said, pulling Rey in close and holding her while she tried to stop herself from crying so much. 

 

    “It’s perfect, all of it, I love it,” Rey said, hugging Poe tightly. 

 

_ [I even have a charging station in here, Friend-Rey, to keep an eye on the tiny human while they sleep,] _ BB-8 said. 

 

    “That’s wonderful, Beebee-Ate,” Rey said, pulling away from Poe’s embrace now and looking at the room again, “can I?” 

 

    “Of course,” Poe said, taking a step back and letting Rey walk around the room. 

 

    The blankets in the crib were the softest thing Rey had ever felt in her life, the little planets hovering above must have been hand painted and beautiful all the same. A stuffed Tauntaun laid in in the crib, mostly a ball of white fur with two horns sticking out the side of its head with beady black eyes and a sewn smile on its face. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking of little Shara playing with this toy, wrapped up in these blankets, and staring up at these planets every night before she went to sleep. Poe was by her again, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his hands on her stomach, he’d been trying for days to feel Shara kick since Rey first felt it but to no avail. This time, Rey moved his hands to where she felt the slight kick and held him there. 

 

    “Seems like she likes her room,” Poe said, his head resting on Rey’s shoulder. 

 

    “I think she likes the dad that made this room for her more, I know I do,” Rey said with a grin. 

 

    “Who are you kidding, you like me anyway,” Poe replied with a slight laugh. 

 

    “It’s true, I do,” Rey said. 

 

    Rey turned around in his embrace, stealing a kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Even with the baby bump keeping them further apart than usual, it didn’t deter them any when it came to wanting to be close to one another. Artoo beeped out something that caused Rey to pull away with laughter, though she hoped he’d refrain from using such language around Shara when she was born. 

 

    “Artoo!” C-3PO exclaimed, hitting the little droid on the head lightly. 

 

    “I mean, I guess it’s good to know that he knows where babies come from,” Poe said, trying to stifle a laugh of his own, “just, uh, try not to say that in front of the baby when they’re born, Artoo.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    She was a perfect and beautiful little bundle, wrapped up in pink as Rey held her, sweat still clinging to her from the hours of labor it took to get Shara here in her arms. Rey was exhausted, but she didn’t want to give up her little girl now that she finally had her after waiting so long. Poe was at her side, he’d stayed the whole time despite her screams and shouts and nearly breaking his hand, he kept her calm and refused to leave her side, now he was staring at their little girl too, running his hand gently through the thick black curls on her small head. He pressed a kiss to Rey’s head before leaning down and kissing their little girl, tears welling up in his eyes that he quickly wiped away. 

 

    “She looks just like you,” Rey smiled, bringing Shara up closer to kiss her forehead as well. 

 

    Her light tan skin was soft under Rey’s touch with the slightest hint of freckles splashed across her nose just like Rey herself. The rest of her screamed her father with those dark brown curls and those dark brown eyes of hers that had opened only an hour ago. Everything about her was perfect, and Rey couldn’t have been happier in that moment. 

 

    “She’s got your nose, thank god,” Poe mumbled, causing Rey to laugh slightly. 

 

    “Do you want to hold her?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yeah,” Poe said. 

 

    Carefully, Rey helped hand Shara over, she only squirmed a bit and made a noise that sounded like she was about to cry until she saw her dad’s face. She looked up at him with those curious eyes and seemed perfectly content in her father’s arms. 

 

    “Hey there,” Poe said, “I’m your dad.” 

 

    “The best dad a little girl could have,” Rey said. 

 

    Poe smiled, she couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen Poe absolutely beaming except for maybe on their wedding day, when he saw her in a dress for the first time, a dress her mother had given to her just for that occasion. 

 

    “And this beautiful woman over here is your mom, and she’s the strongest, bravest, and most stunning woman in the whole galaxy,” Poe said, “I think you’re going to take right after her.” 

 

    “But she’ll definitely get a love of flying from you,” Rey smirked. 

 

    “I’ll take her for a ride in the Falcon when she’s older, she’ll love it,” Poe replied, looking over at Rey now with the most adoring look in his eyes, “I love you.” 

 

    “I love you too,” Rey said, sitting up straight to barely reach his lips for a quick kiss. 


End file.
